Hopeful
by Sc14
Summary: The news of you moving to ponyville hit you harder than you would've expected it to and you try your hardest to reason with your mom but it is of no use and you just have to accept the fact that you are moving to ponyville, but as you start to settle in you realize its not to bad.
1. The move

But mom!" You pleaded "I don't want to move" you don't really know why you are arguing with her as you are well aware it is no use.

"We are moving and that is final" her words though expected still disappointed you "anyways I'm sure life will be better for you in ponyville" You know that she is just trying to make you feel better, but you really want to believe her but you know it's just her being a mom.

"ugh whatever" you say as you start to trot to you're room you can hear her say something but you tune it out not really caring what she is saying even if she is your mother you still get tired of her sometimes, as you make it to the stairs you let out a long exasperated sigh, as you slowly start to trot up the stairs, when you finally reach you're room and push the door open you walk in and close it behind you and jump up on to you're soft comfy bed, as you stare at the ceiling you cant help but think [i]Will my life be better off in ponyville?/i]

You wake up in the morning to your mom yelling at you to get out of bed you roll out of bed and realize that you have 20 minutes to get ready and go catch the train, you groggily take a shower and brush your teeth almost subconsciously then you get ready to take the long trot down the stairs but not before saying goodbye to the room you had grown to know and love, but unfortunately you had to leave it even if you hated to part with the room that held such fond memories that you held near and dear to you're heart, you finally decide to turn and take the long trot down the stairs.

All the way down the stairs your mom yelling at you all the while one thought runs trough your mind '[i]Will i be able to make friends in ponyville/i]' sure you had plenty of friends here but your social skills were still not really to ideal, your mom's voice pulls you out of your thoughts and you realize that you had made it to the base of the stairs "come on we are gonna miss the train!!" your mom shouts at you "ugh i know i know i'm here mom" you say in a slightly annoyed tone "don't you use that tone with me mister you are the one that overslept" she counters "whatever let's just get going" you say slightly impressed with yourself for keeping your cool after all your previous drama throughout the week from finding out you were moving to all the arguments about it to having to tell your friends about moving your whole week just plain sucked.

The walk to the train station only took about 5 minutes although it felt like an eternity mainly because you lagged behind to let your mom cool off after your last altercation it seemed best, you loved her she was your mom but she was just such an airhead sometimes, you are jerked from your thoughts for what felt like the hundredth time that day, it was your mom again your brain did not have time to register what she was saying or what was going on before you walked straight into a wall, [i]'well this day is going great so far'/i]you thought to your self as you try to pretend that you didn't just embarrass yourself in the middle of a busy train station, "are you alright" your mom asks in a caring tone, "yeah fine, thanks" you say, You fast walk to the ticket booth still trying to pretend that you didn't just walk into a wall, "are you sure you are ok" man why is she so persistent! "i said i was ok" you said in an annoyed one, "just want to make sure my baby is okay" she says in a mocking tone, which earns a groan from you and you can see her smiling in satisfaction.

You spent the next 5 minuets thinking over the events that just transpired mixed with more thought on what ponyville will be like and if you will make friends there, before you know it here the train comes rolling down the tracks, it comes to a screeching down the tracks and eventually comes to a stop just a few feet in front of you and you slowly get up from your seat and walk over to the line gradually forming by the trains entrance as the all the pony's come flooding off the train and scatter throughout the station some finding friends and relatives and talking and walking away, as you are watching this you cant help but hope that that will be you one day returning to your friends that you sadly had to leave behind here in las pegasus.

You and your mom board the train as the last pony's flee from the train "were would you like to sit" your mom ask's you "huh?" you say as she jerk's you from your thoughts Again "oh uhhh i don't really care" you answer slightly embarrassed "ok what about here" she ask's "Yeah right here is fine" you say still kinda embarrassed but you quickly shake your embarrassment away as you take your seat, realization sets in as you think about the fact that you have to sit on a train for an entire hour.

You were thinking about how to break the awkward silence that hung over you and your mom but then you realized you didn't even know why you were moving in the first place! "soo uhh mom why are we moving?" you ask she looked surprised at you and your question but she smiles at you "for work honey" she offers "oh ok" you felt kinda stupid for not thinking of that in the first place but you shake it off and focus your attention on the rest of the train ride to ponyville.

You are still thinking of a conversation to start with your mom when the sound of the train stopping jerk's you from you thoughts and you look around in confusion, did you really just zone out for an entire hour? eh whatever you got up from your seat and slowly started file out of the train behind all the other pony's, you finally step off the train and wait for your mom to get off to, you finally spot her filing off the train with the other pony's and walk over to her and start walking alon side her, you make it to the exit and look out over ponyville that is when you were finally ready to start this new chapter of your life.


	2. Meeting the Crusaders

You look out over the town thinking about how nice this town looks, _'Maybe it won't be so bad here'_ you think as you and your mom start to walk of the platform and make your way into town you hear someone yell "WATCH OUT!!!" you look over and see a orange Pegasus on a scooter that is pulling a wagon coming at you at full speed, you do not have time to think before the scooter collides with you.

"ahh" you groan in pain as you struggle to get off the ground as everything hurts you manage to get to you're feet and stagger around for a bit before deciding to walk over and help the orange filly's off the ground.

"im sorry" she nonchalantly states as you help her off the ground you make eye contact with her for a brief moment and you notice how beautiful her eyes are, but the you realize that you are styaring and holding her hoof in yours, you look away and drop her hoof when you realize you're mistake.

"Its fine" you state smoothly which was surprising for you considering the situation, when you look at her again realize that she is blushing you wondered why she is blushing but you just assume it is just you're amazing charisma,

She then out of nowwhere she just walks over to her scooter gives her friends a quiet "not a word" and then starts to ride off slowly

You decide to be bold and yell out to her "no goodbye then?" as excepted you get no response you smile to yourself, you're smile slowly fades as you realize you just went through that entire altercation infront of you're mom which means relentless teasing from her, as you slowly turning to face her you pick up on the smug grin on her face, you decide it is acceptable to shoot her you're own "not a word" of which you are positive will go in one ear and out the other but hey it was worth a shot.

"hey"she says defensively "i just think it is cute that my little baby is falling in love" she gave a snide laugh at the end for effect,

"ugh mom! I just met her and don't know her" you say in a annoyed tone she giggles as you guys start to walk into town, as you are walking you keep thinking over the situation you couldnt help but think on how different her friends reactions were, on the one hand her yellow earth pony friend had a smug smile similar to you're moms , but on the other hand the white unicorn had a wierd sad almost...Jealous? expression on her face you couldnt really tell but what you could tell it was a little wierd, maybe she was iin a bad mood? Maybe she got like bullied before or something? you didn't have a good anwser for that question but you did know that you wanted to at least try to be friends with them... they were your best chance at this point.

"whats wrong" you're mom asks "thinking about you're girlfriend" she gives another snide laugh as you groan at her remark, you could tell she was proud of herself.

You really want to know why she is on your back all of the sudden, probably because you guys were arguing so much over the weekend, you decided to be a smart about it and say "yeah totally" in the most sarcastic tone you could muster.,

"dont you use that tone with me mister" she says in a mock Stern tone "you should of seen the way she was looking at you all dreamy and stuff, not to mention how she was holding your hoof" she says in a surprisingly serious tone.

"mom I know I was staring at her too, and plus I just met her" you say, after giving it some thought and decide to tell her about that look that white unicorn had on her face "and you should've seen that look her unicorn friend had on her face she was like a weird... sad jealous expression it was really weird" you say, you kinda regretted it after saying it because it was just a weird thing to point out and a bad attempt at small talk.

"hmm that Is a little weird" she says, how did she not find that extremely weird? whatever, "here we are!" she exclaims, you look up at the house infront of you which was surprisingly big consedering you didn't really think your mom got paid much... maybe your dad left a big inheritance or something... who knows.

"wow this is pretty nice" you say as you walk through the front door and look around at the decorations on the walls, the house was even furnished!

"yeah it is" she says in a forced happy tone, which really worried you because it gave you the feeling that this is bringing on hard times or something

"well I'm going to explore" you get a ok as you start exploring this house, you see a pretty nice room, you really like it so you decide to claim it as your own, after a little exploring you get bored so you decide to go out and explore the town, you get down the stairs and ask your mom "hey can I go explore the town".

"yes you can sweetie" she says, you feel like asking for money but decide againsted it.

"ok see you later"

"dont stay out too late!" she yells as you are running out the door.

"i will be back by dinner" you yell back, you step out side and take a breath of the fresh air, after a little exploration you find a place called sugarcube corner it seems to be a sweets shop and decide to go in, it smells great in the shop and everything looked good but you realized... you had no money so you just decide to call it a night and set off for home but then you here someone call.

"HEY!" and before you knew it a pink pony with a balloon cutie Mark was bouncing in front of you "you are the new arrival in town right" she talked faster than you have ever heard anyone talk so fast and it was kinda freaking you out.

"y...yeah" you stammer, she was really creeping you out like she was literally bouncing in front of you.

"great I hope you enjoy the party tonight" she says "i have to get back to work bye!" she practically yells as she zooms behind the counter.

"what party" you ask yourself aloud "whatever" you start to walk to the door before you stopped in your tracks as you see a certain orange filly and her friends approaching the door "oh great" you mutter as they walk through the door.


	3. Awkward Conversations

You sit there accepting you're fate as they all three come through the door, you just sit there with a dumb expression on you're face _'maybe I can slip by them without them noticing'_ you start planning your next move carefully you aren't exactly a master at strategy but you can probably map this one out.

Before you could take one step further you hear someone say "hey it's that guy we saw earlier" in a Southwestern accent, Great all that thinking for nothing.

"Hey, you!" someone says, you spin around to see those three girls from earlier looking at you.

"Oh uh hi," you say In a little bit of a shaky tone, Now you had to plan out you're next move carefully, on the one hand, you wanted to be Bold and suave but on the other hand, you felt like you couldn't pull that off.

You are jerked from your thoughts for what felt like the 10 millionth time that day by the unicorn saying "Well my name is Sweetie Belle and these are my friends Apple Bloom and Scootaloo" right so the Orange one is Scootaloo The yellow one is Apple Bloom and the white one is Sweetie Belle.

"my name is Lavender Solider," you say as you reach your hand out for a hoof shake to the Sweetie Belle, You follow up the gesture with the other two filly's and then you just sit there staring at each other with that same dumb look on your face from before.

"well we see that you don't have, you're cutie Mark either" Apple Bloom states in her SouthWestern accent.

"Oh uh yeah I don't" You couldn't tell if she meant that as an insult or not probably not considering they didn't either.

"Well, then we were wondering if you would like to join our club?" She asks in a mildly hopeful tone.

"We are?" Sweetie Belle asks. Apple Bloom knocks Sweetie Belle across the face without turning around or breaking eye contact with you. You were thoroughly confused, but you decide to push your confusion aside.

"Uh what kind of group, are we talking about here," you ask suspiciously, you didn't want to join a group you knew nothing about

"We come up with ideas to get out cutie marks" you were still a little skeptical they didn't know anything about you and you probably knew even less than they did... but alas, you still wanted to be friends with them so you didn't want to ruin your chances with them.

"Uhh, I guess"you state blankly you could see the suspicion on her face and felt the need, to tell the truth"I mean we just met and barely know anything about each other, so it seems a little early to be inviting me to you're secret club".

"Well you seem nice enough and considering you and Scootaloo's Little incident earlier..." she looked back and forth between you and Scootaloo with a smug grin on her face... Gosh she is just as bad as you're a mom

"Whatever," you say as you roll your eyes "what is our little club called?" You were proud of yourself for think of a way to change the subject on the fly like that.

"We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" She states very excitedly, she then looks back at her friends who are both looking down with differing expressions, In the case of You're 'Girlfriend' she just looked flat out embarrassed, but Sweetie Belle had an expression greatly resembling her expression from your altercation from earlier.

"Sorry about them," The yellow filly says as she pulls her friends to the side and says some inaudible stuff to them, What she said to them was up to you're imagination. you realized that it was getting a little late and figured it was appropriate to go home and get out of this awkward situation.

"Well I think I should be heading home it's getting kinda late," You say just hoping they wouldn't give a fight.

Much does, you're dismay the yellow filly does just that "Oh come on, it's only 6:30" You mentally scolded yourself for using such a stupid excuse. but you figure that you could still use your mom as an excuse.

"I know I know, but my mom wants me back by 7:00," you say, hoping to Celestia that she would just let you go now.

"Come on! you still have 30 minutes" Well at least you tried and it almost worked, but she did have a point you're house was only about 5 minutes away.

"I guess you guys can like show me around the town or something" Now that you think about it a tour guide would be nice even though this town was relevantly small.

"Not today I'm starving" Scootaloo finally says something, Guess Apple Bloom Brought her to her senses or something, but you still hadn't heard a word out of Sweetie Belle Since she introduced herself, which still seemed weird to you, you would have to ask her about that sometime, but In the meantime, you had to deal with Apple Bloom and Scootaloo.

"Yeah me too," Apple Bloom says, Which brought up you're next problem... you had no money.

"Okay I'm down," you say without putting any thought into it, then an idea just popped into you're head, which made you feel stupid for not thinking about it before, Just don't order anything!

"Ok then let's go order," Scootaloo says as she starts to walk past you to the counter, Her friends soon follow.

"I will just go get a table," you say, Since you weren't ordering anything you figured you would be polite and go save a table for them

"You aren't ordering anything?" Apple Bloom asks.

"No I'm not really hungry" you lie you were hungry, but you had no money and you couldn't just walk away that would be rude.

"Ok Suit yourself, "Scootaloo says "this place makes the best pastries" Apple Bloom adds.

"Eh I'm fine, I will try them later," you say blankly, then a scary thought came to you're mind what will you say to you're going to say to your mom, she will want to know what took so long and just a little clever wordplay would not rid you of her.

Before you know it, here come the crusaders walking over to the table you are at, as they all take seats around the table Scootaloo asks "Soo uh where did you move from and why?" you were taken off guard by her question, but quickly recovered

"Las Pegasus and my mom said she moved for work, but I have a feeling that is a lie," you say and it was the truth you felt like you moved for some ulterior reason but whatever.

"Huh cool," She says, she had a kind odd personality from what you could tell she didn't talk much... at least around you, but when she did talk, she seemed cool and kinda bold and brave or something.. weird.

Before you knew it here came their food along with that uncomfortable energetic pink pony "here is your food girls" she says as fast as ever "oh I see you made friends with the new arrival in town!" you felt like telling her your name but you had a feeling that it would go right over her head.

"Yeah, we did," Scootaloo says with a hint of annoyance which you couldn't tell if it was directed to you or at the pink pony.

You see, your chance to escape as the clock reads 6:48 "well I would love to stay, but I have to get going"

"Are you sure you can't stay?" Apple Bloom Asks hopefully, You felt bad for lying to them but you just wanted to go home and rest.

"Yeah I'm sure... sorry" You get up and say you're goodbyes and walk through the door, Freedom at last, As you walk past the shops you realize that you are about to be in an even more awkward situation with your mom.

You approach the front steps of your house fully ready to face your a mom


	4. Facing Mom

You slowly push open the door fully ready to take the heat from you're Mom even if it is a scary thought you are fully ready for it.

"Hey, son how was it?' she says, you're pretty surprised she didn't just come out and ask if you ran into 'Girlfriend' or something like that but hey you weren't.

"Pretty good," you say, trying to stay as cool as you can, which worked out in your favor because you managed to sound as cool as ice.

"What did you do while you were out," she says, well what do you say now? Oh yeah, I just hung out at a bakery without money.

You decide to play it safe and just say "I just took a walk through the town" immediately you could see the suspicion on her face, which made you a little nervous, you just hoped she would let it go and you could just go to you're room and... Wait you just realized you're room is empty except for a bed! well now you have a dilemma, on one hand, you can go to you're room and... like sleep.. or something, or you could stay downstairs and talk to you're a mom with the severe risk of having to tell you're Mom about your "altercation" with the Crusaders.

"Uh is everything okay?" you're mom asks, Well you zoned out again _'Why do I keep zoning out'_ you wonder.

"Oh uh yeah, fine just thinking" you mentally scolded yourself right after you said that because while most parents would just let it go and be like 'ok' but that wasn't you're mom she wanted to know everything about everything for some reason.

"Oh, what about you're... Girlfriend!" Well, you called it, now what do you do? Keep up the lie or just embrace the loss.

You decide to just keep up the lie, anyway it was probably easier to lie now and apologize later "No just about how nice this town looks" Dang that was pretty smooth if you do say so yourself, but as you said before it would take more than clever wordplay to get away from you're Mom as demonstrated by her suspicious face.

"That was a little to smooth for you" well you just couldn't win with her, could you! but now you have a bigger problem, how do you respond to that accusation, do you fess up to her accusations or do you stand you're ground?.

Well, you decided to stand you're ground with "What do you mean I'm always smooth" thinking back that wasn't the best response you could have come up with but that is just retrospection.

"I think you are lying," she says, Why does she have to be so persistent! Well, now you decide to act like a lawyer I court.

"And what proof do you have to back up that claim?" you ask in a questioning tone, This whole situation was turning out a lot better than you had expected it to.

"Well seeing how you are so quick to deny it, seems like proof enough for me" Man it is impossible to win with her, on the one hand, if you are too quick to deny it you lying, on the other hand, if you were to slow to deny it you had to think about it too much, How do you win!

"Because it is the truth and I don't have to take any think about it" you decided to take a little longer to reply just to see if it was good enough for her.

"Huh you win this time but next time I won't make so easy on you" What a relief, you make the decision to just go to you're room and figure out something to do from there.

You start the trot to the stairs all the while attempting to come up with ideas to do in you're room, so far you had... Nothing which was just great, you finally reach the stairs and begin ascending them slowly, Maybe you could go see if you're Mom had put anything in her room... it was you're the best option at this point, You reach the top of the stairs and turn to the right and start walking to the only other room in the upstairs, you try you're hardest to open the door without your mom hearing which was a success but much to you're dismay there was nothing cool in they're just clothes and suitcases, you wanted to open them and see what is inside but that is weird and that is also a privacy invasion.

Bored you slowly turning around and leave the room and start the walk to you're room, you decide to take a peek in the weird bathroom to do something to stop being bored, it was just a bathroom as you expected you leave and turn down the hallway that seemed oddly long but that was probably just because you were bored, you finally reach your room and push open the door and are disappointed as there is nothing there it is just how you left it.

You trot through the door and over to you're bed and jump onto it, it was a pretty nice bed just like the one back home, as you lay there you start thinking over you're week, the week started poorly with the news of you moving to hit you especially hard then probably the worst part having to tell you're friends that you are moving which was one of the saddest days of you're life, having to tell them you have to leave them behind, the came you and you're Mom arguing about it which hurt you because she was your mom and she took care of you and provided for you but you just couldn't help yourself it was just such a hard thing to take in, and then came the move which was actually easier than you had expected but then gloominess still lurked over you, and then finally making new friends which were extremely awkward because they were a little bit too friendly for just meeting you, that was your last thought before falling asleep.


	5. Passing time

You are suddenly awoken by you're mom shouting at you that dinner is ready, you look over at the clock and see that only 30 minutes had passed, But you are pretty hungry, so you forced yourself to get out of bed and start to slowly trot to your room door, You push it open and start through the door and down the hall and to the stairs, you were groggy but you were pretty hungry so you decide to will yourself down the stairs through the living room and to the kitchen where your mom was waiting with an impatient look on her face... Well, you were about to get it.

She immediately opened with "What took you so long mister?" she sounded a little mad which was strange because she sounded fine earlier, but you didn't dare ask her what was wrong because that would probably be a world-class freakout that was just the kind of person your mom was she was just kinda Moody you didn't know why but you had a pretty solid idea of why.

"I'm sorry mom, I just fell asleep" you decided to play it safe and be nice about it because if you decided to be a smart a boy would you have a storm coming.

Her answer came almost immediately "Oh ok" she said in a moderately apologetic tone, you could tell she was sort of sorry, but whatever, you took your seat at the table and started to eat your food which was good surprisingly Your mom is not the best cook but at least she tried.

"So did you sleep well," she says in a smug tone which immediately told you what was coming next so all you did was just give a weak nod "did you dream about anyone in particular" and there it was just as you expected, you wanted her to stop bothering you about it but there was nothing you could do about it because telling her or asking her to stop would just make her even harder on you about it.

You had a brilliant idea, why not guilt-trip her so you said: "Just my great mother" you could see the look on her face immediately change to one of...uh pride maybe?

but all of a sudden she looks changed back to a smug one "Are you sure?" she said sweetly she had caught on to what you were trying to do, so now you needed to formulate a good response.

You decide that you were going to stand your ground "Of course I'm sure" you said in the best hurt tone you could muster, but your resistance was futile because your mom was just smarter than that.

"I was your age once to you know," she says with a sly grin on her face, then another bright idea hit you... what if you said you dreamed about all of them or just any of them besides Scootaloo, you wondered if that would work.

To be honest, you didn't want to take your chances, because it would just make it worse, and to make things worse, you didn't know how to respond to her question so you just took a big bite of food so you could avoid talking to your mom.

So for a few minutes you just sat there in silence staring at each other and eating your dinner, it was extremely awkward but you weren't sure how to break the silence.

So to beat the silence you said the first thing that popped into your head "So umm how is life?" well that was a great question.

You could tell she was taken off guard by the sudden random question "uh great" she says "how about you".

"Great," you say, trying your best to sound interested in what was going on at all, well after that odd question you decided to ask the most obvious one you could think of "so when is our stuff going to get here?".

"I don't know, hopefully, tomorrow," she says... well great now what were you going to do, you had already slept and weren't tired, and you and nothing to do.

So you and your mom finish eating you thank her and excuse yourself a try to go find something to do which as turned out was not very easy consedering that your stuff wasn't here and all you had brought with you on the train was nessecities, so you begin to wander again which leads you to what seems like a basement, you don't know if you should ask permission first to go down there but you figured why not and opened the door, the door was really heavy for some reason but you didn't really care, you started to venture down the stairs into the pitch black basement, when you got to the bottom you couldn't see anything so you started reaching for a light switch and didn't find anything but you then heard a noise, it scared you but you were relived that it was just the rock you put down to stop the door being pushed out of the way, ' _wait a second'_ you thought but before you could even blink the heavy basement door shut, great now you were stuck in this pitch black basement with no way of knowing were the exit is _'well this was just a great idea wasnt it lavender'_ you mentally scold yourself, so you decide to just try to go the way you think the door is which end with you running into a wall, so now you tried going another random direction which probably just got you further away from the door, but then your savior comes... Your mom she opens the door and tells you to get out of the basement you walk over to the door give your mom a sheepish grin and the decision to go up to your room and try to sleep again.

But before you could go to your room you had to go to the bathroom and was all the dust that got on you from being in the basement, so you slowly make your way up the stairs and over to the bathroom and wash your hands off, then you turn off the light and make your way over to your room where you lay your bed before eventually drifting off into sleep.


	6. First day part 1

You awoke to birds chirping and light pouring through Your window, You set up in your bed and look at the clock 8:13 in the morning not too early but you didn't care you yawned and rolled out of bed and walked out of your room and down the all and into the bathroom, you took a shower and the groggily walked down the stairs to get breakfast and since your mom started work today you had to get food for yourself, you ate breakfast and put your dishes away and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch and start to wonder, what you are going to do today, you decide it is best to go for a morning walk through town.

So you got up from the couch and walked over to the door and pushed it open and walked out, you didn't know where you were going to go, but you figured you would go wherever the wind took you so you set out through the town, as you started to walk along the sidewalk away from your house you had a thought _' didn't that bakery worker say there was a party last night'_ you decided to walk over to the shop to ask and her about it, you just had to hope that she was working this early.

You had gotten a good way down the road before you see a certain white unicorn walk out of a... Boutique? or something, she seemed to notice you immediately and smiled and waved at you as she was walking over.

"Good morning," she says, you figured that you would abandon going to that bakery because she was probably going to want you to go hang out with her friends.

You nod and turn and start walking alongside her, as you are walking another thought hits you _'i should ask her what was wrong yesterday'_ but you abandon that thought as you figured that it would be better to ask her once you knew her better.

You rifled trough your head for something to break the silence, but came up with nothing, you hoped she would break it for you and luckily she did.

"So how do you like it here so far?" she asks, You didn't know how to respond to her question just because you had only been here for like a half a day, but other than being kinda boring it has been pretty good.

"Pretty good," you say, and you were telling the truth because on the one hand it just overall looked like a great town, and on the other hand it was kinda awkward with yesterday's whole ordeal so overall yeah it was just pretty good.

"Great," She says her voice cracking a bit when she spoke, You had to admit that it was kinda cute when her voice cracked like that, but you would never tell her that because that would just sound creepy, so you just kept your mouth shut, you just continued walking in silence for a while before you found a good way to break it.

"So where are we going?" you said before, it dawned on you, she never asked you to follow her you just kinda did.

She jumped a little before turning around and saying "Oh you are still there" you just drooped your head little in embarrassment,

"Oh did you not want me to follow you?" you said still embarrassed, it seemed like she didn't care but that didn't make it any less awkward.

"No it's fine" She states rather flatly, Well maybe she did care. Man, she was an odd character so far, she gave off a cheery vibe like she is always happy and nice but then it's like she has a problem with you or something.

"Um ok," you say, you looked at her, hoping she would elaborate or just start walking again.

"Well, in that case, we are going to the clubhouse," she says as she starts to walk again, as you followed close behind two thoughts were going through your head, one was the way she kind of emphasized the way she talked to you like when she would say stuff in a flat tone or something she said it like she hated you or something like she didn't want you to be there, and the other thing on your mind was, what clubhouse?

"The Clubhouse?" You ask in a questioning tone, you assumed that it was just like a place they met and hung out, but you honestly just wanted to break the silence somehow.

"It is where we meet and come up with ideas to get our cutie marks," She says, Her response was expected, but the weird part was that she sounded all happy and stuff again was she just Moody or something?

"Oh cool," you say, you two fell silent again, you just sat there thinking of something else to say to break the awkward silence that had once again filled the air... you couldn't think of anything to say you thought of outright asking if she didn't want you there, but you figured that would make things more awkward or weirder.

"So why do you think you moved," She asked, the question kinda caught you off guard, but then you remembered that you mentioned the fact that it seemed like you had moved for different reasons other than work.

"I'm not sure just got a sneaking suspicion you know," You say, it was an honest statement you really weren't sure why but you just felt you moved for more than just work.

"Oh ok," she says, then you had a thought, you didn't know where she was taking you, it looked like she was bringing you to the outskirts of town or to the local apple orchard called Sweet Apple Acres, you wanted to ask but you figured she knew what she was going.

You decided to break the silence that had once again fallen upon you two with "So where if this clubhouse at?" you figured it was a valid question to ask.

"Oh it is in Sweet Apple Acres," She said, It was a very vague answer, but you figured that they wanted to be a 'Secret' or something.

"Oh OK," You said, as you and Sweetie Belle continue down the path leading to Sweet Apple Acres, as you two walked through the entrance and were immediately greeted with a few branching paths, she turned down one with you following close behind.

As you and Sweetie Belle continue down the path you had a sudden urge to break the silence so you just decided to break it in the most basic way possible.

"So what do you guys do?" you said, you immediately felt extremely stupid because they told you what they did yesterday.

"Uh come up with ways to get our Cutie marks," she said as if she was pointing out the obvious.

"Oh cool," you said, by this point, you had come upon the Clubhouse which to be fair was a pretty good size, You were now fully ready to start this new adventure with your friends.


	7. First day part 2

As You and Sweetie Belle walk up the ramp You can hear muffled talking between Apple Bloom And Scootaloo. You and Sweetie continued to walk up the ramp until You both were in the clubhouse. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo looked up as you and Sweetie Belle walk in. They both looked a little shocked to see you, but they just went back to talking.

"Hey, guys," Sweetie Belle said.

"Hey," Scootaloo said.

"Hey," Apple Bloom said

"Hi," You say quietly. Sweetie Belle walked over and joined in the other Crusaders conversation which left you standing alone in the doorway. you weren't sure what to do so, you just walked over and sat down on the floor beside them. you could now tell they were saying something about cutie marks, but you couldn't tell because you zoned out a little.

"So how are you doing?" Apple Bloom asked. you shook yourself out of your trance when you realized the question was directed at you. But before you could come up with a response to the question one thing popped into your head [i]Did she forget your name?[/i]It was a valid question if she didn't forget why didn't she say your name?. But you just brushed it off as you looking to deeply into the situation.

"Oh, I'm good. How about you?" You said politely.

"Good" She Responded. You didn't know what to say after that so you just let the room fall silent, you all just sat there staring at each other which you found weird considering they were just talking.

"So uh any plans for the day?" You said to the other three. you figured you guys would go like 'crusading' As they called it or something. but you weren't sure.

"Well, we might go crusading or something" Scootaloo replied. Well, you expected something like that. you zoned out again as you wondered what you guys would even do on one of these 'Crusades'.

"Yeah, and I have a great idea that will get us our cutie marks for sure!" Apple Bloom says excitedly. This brought you out of your little trance but ended up making you think about it even more.

"What is it?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Yeah Tell us!" Scootaloo said in a very impatient tone.

"We could try cleaning windows!" Apple Bloom said. You couldn't help but think about how lame that would be like cleaning windows sounds so boring not to mention dangerous.

Scootaloo Busted out laughing and that probably thinking it was a joke or something.

But Sweetie Belle Was as usual too nice for her own good "I think we should give it a try" She said. You then realized that they were all staring at you, which meant that the decision rested in your hands.

So now you had a tough decision in front of you. on the one hand, you didn't want to hurt your relationship with Apple Bloom by not doing her idea. But on the other hand, you had the fact that you had zero interest in the idea itself.

"I mean why not?" You say. you decided to go with the nice answer you figured it would just be better that way.

"So what are we waiting for?" Asked Apple Bloom. but then a thought popped into your head [i]What do you even need to wash the windows?[/i] It was a valid question so you decided to ask.

"Do any of you guys even know how to wash windows?" You asked. They all froze and looked at each other as if they were waiting for someone to speak.

"Uhhh not really," Said Apple bloom. And the room fell silent once again as you all just stared at each other once again.

"So then. what do we do know?" You asked, hoping a little that it was back to the drawing board.

"Well, I don't see why we can't try" Said Apple Bloom in a determined tone. Well, it looks like you will be spending your day attempting to wash windows.

"Uhh, who're windows are we going to wash?" You ask still hoping you could get out of this situation somehow.

"I Bet we can wash the boutique's windows" Sweetie Belle. [i]Yeah right[/i] You thought you saw the boutique and there was no way anyone was going to let you try to wash those windows.

"Ha Are you kidding?" Scootaloo Laughs. So she had the same idea as you which made you feel better about yourself.

"I mean I don't see why not," Sweetie Belle said. you could see two good reasons why no one would let you clean their windows, one none of you guys had any idea how to clean windows and two you guys were 4 goofy kids and would probably break a window or something.

"I can think of a few reasons," Scootaloo says. you were still holding out hope that maybe, just maybe you could get out of this somehow.

"Huh I guess so," Sweetie Belle said. You thought about suggesting you try and just cleaning in general, but you figured they had done that already.

"Ah mean we could try and was the clubhouse windows," Apple Bloom said in a hopeful tone. '[i]Why is she so persistent[/i]' You thought. you guessed persistence was a good thing when you were looking for a cutie mark.

"I think that is a great idea," Sweetie Belle said in a cheerful tone. You hoped for Celestia that the decision wouldn't fall on you again, but you figured that it would considering your luck.

"I mean I guess we could try," Scootaloo says. Well great there was no way you were getting out of this now, but I guess it was good that you didn't have to make the decision.

"Why not?" You offer politely. You decided it would be easier to just agree with them than to argue with them.

"So does any know what supplies we will need?" Sweetie Belle asks. you knew you needed a bucket of water, but you figured the knew that too.

"uhh, water," Scootaloo says sarcastically. you also knew that you needed something to clean the window with but you weren't sure what it was called you just knew you needed it.

"Well duh," Apple Bloom says. You then noticed the look on Sweetie Belle's face. it was like She was hurt by Scootaloo's sarcastic remark.

"I Mean we could just ask someone," You say.

"Ah think that is a great idea," Apple Bloom says.

"Sounds good," Scootaloo says in a slightly disinterested tone.

"So what are we waiting for then?" Apple Bloom asks for a second time. And with that, the three of you walked out of the treehouse and towards what you assumed was Apple Blooms House


	8. One boring afternoon

Well, Your afternoon of helping the crusaders wash windows was just as boring as you had expected it to be. First off you and Scootaloo were the only ones brave or [i]Stupid enough[/i] As Sweetie Belle put it, To make an attempt at getting in a good position to wash the windows. Second, off both, you and Scootaloo fell... a lot. It didn't hurt as bad as you would have expected it too, But it did still hurt pretty bad.

"Rats, I could have sworn that would have gotten us our cutie marks," Apple Bloom said in a dejected tone. You three were putting the supplies back where you found them, A pretty big barn that was near what you assumed to be Apple Bloom's house.

"Well, at least we tried. Right?" You say trying to lighten the mood a little bit. While this statement was not entirely true because technically only you and Scootaloo tried but, You don't want to sound mean the first time hanging out with them.

"Yeah. I guess" Apple Bloom says. You look over at her, She also looks up and makes eye contact with you. You give her a small smile before following the other two crusaders out of the barn.

You had only made It a few steps out of the barn before you realized that Apple Bloom wasn't following you. You turn around to see that she hadn't moved an inch. "You coming?" You call out to her.

She shakes her head as if she had just been broken from a trance. "Oh.. uh yeah," she says with a sheepish grin on her face. You make a motion for her to follow you, She nods and slowly starts to trot over to you.

You two started walking back to the clubhouse together. While you had lost sight of Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. You just assumed that they were going back to the clubhouse too.

"So.. uh did ya have fun?" Apple Bloom asks you. This question caught you off slightly guard.

"I mean getting to know you guys was pretty fun," You say. Out of the corner of your eye, you see that Apple Bloom hung her head a little.

You put your arm around her and say "Hey not all ideas can be winners" She leans into your little side hug. And nuzzles? your chest a little. You found it weird but it was probably just nothing.

"I know ah just feel bad for making you waste your day," She said in a sad tone. This immediately made you feel a little bad, While it was the truth you could have at least phrased it a little better.

"I never said that. I enjoyed getting to know you guys better" You say hoping that it would cheer her up a little. You still had your arm around her as you guys continued to walk to the clubhouse

You only made it one more step before you heard someone yell "Hey Apple Bloom!" You turn around to see an orange earth pony with blonde hair and a Stetson. [i]'Great. She probably thinks we are dating or something'[/i] you think to yourself. Even if you didn't want to believe it, the situation did give off the wrong vibe.

"Oh uh hey Apple Jack" Apple Bloom says. You could tell that she was worried about what Apple Jack was going to think about the situation. While it was good to know that you weren't alone in this thought, it still wasn't a good thought to have.

"Who is your friend?" She asks in an almost smug tone. [i]'Great'[/i] you think turns out this Apple Jack person is just like your mother, which is very unfortunate.

"This is Lavender Solider. He is new here" Apple Bloom says. There wouldn't have been anything inherently wrong with this response but her voice sounded pretty shaky and since you lived with your mom you knew it couldn't be a good thing.

"Oh So you are the new resident," She says. [i]'Does everyone in this town know when someone new moves in?'[/i] You thought to yourself.

"Yep," You say simply.

"How are you liking it here?" She asks you. At this point, you just wanted to get back to the clubhouse to hang out with the other crusaders.

"I'm having a great time so far," You say. truth be told you wouldn't exactly describe your time here as 'Great' but you were having a good time. So you figured that you would use great just because it sounded better.

"That's great," She says while smiling at you." Well, I'm going to leave you guys alone" Apple Jack says as she starts to walk away. You and Apple Bloom watched her disappear into the trees of Sweet Apple Acres.

"That was weird," You say as both of you turn around and start to walk back to the Clubhouse!. Truth be told you had kind of forgotten how to get back to the clubhouse, so you tried to stay behind Apple Bloom just a little.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that" She says. You could tell that she still felt bad about 'Ruining' your day. you honestly had a pretty good time with the crusaders aside from falling a few times so why she felt like she had ruined your day was beyond you.

"It's fine," You say. You just wanted her to drop it at this point but you were pretty sure she wouldn't.

"No, it ain't!" She practically yelled. You were taken aback by her sudden outburst, you hadn't expected for her to yell. But you could tell she really felt bad. so you decided to try your best to cheer her up.

You put your hoof on her chin and lifted her head so she was looking you in the eyes. "Apple Bloom I understand that you feel bad but. You didn't ruin my day because for one if you did I wouldn't still be here with you guys and two it's like 10 in the morning" You say with unintentional profoundness.

She smiled up at you "Your right" she says with newfound happiness. You smile back and then start walking back to the clubhouse yet again. You could have sworn that you heard footsteps behind some nearby trees but you just think that it's probably just your mind playing tricks on you.

Eventually, the clubhouse comes into your view. You have to admit it does look pretty big from this distance. You and Apple Bloom make your way up the ramp to see Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo Sitting there looking at you with barley contained smiles. [i]'So there was someone behind the tree'[/i] you think to yourself.


End file.
